


Zaklęty

by Salianna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Feelings, First Kiss, Gay, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Homo, Love, M/M, Magia, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tommarry, Wyciskacz łez, Young Tom Riddle, alternatywa, boyslove, bratnie dusze, harry - Freeform, kiss, krzew róż, o uczuciach, pocałunek, przeznaczenie, tmr - Freeform, tom marvolo riddle - Freeform, tomarry - Freeform, zaklęty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Tom nigdy nie miał łatwego życia, gdy jego koledzy ze szkoły odnajdowali swoich partnerów, on jedynie mógł przyglądać się ich szczęściu. Riddle nigdy nie przewidywał, że ciąży na nim tak straszna klątwa, przekazywana w jego rodzinie od pokoleń... dlatego gdy dociera do niego co zrobił, jest w stanie jedynie zapłakać i przyjąć karę, którą jak myśli, wymierzył mu los...





	Zaklęty

 

~~~Tom~~~

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy ile minęło czasu, odkąd wyruszył na poszukiwania. Czas przestał mieć dla niego znaczenie, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma go przy nim, że nigdy go nie było. Wiele czasu i siły zmarnował na tułaczkę po świecie. Nie zważał jednak na to. Wiedział, że musi go znaleźć, że musi go odszukać... nie wiedział już jednak gdzie. Przemierzył już cały świat, od najdalszych, najbardziej zapomnianych przez ludzi skrawków ziemi, aż po centra mugolskiego świata. Sprawdził i zbadał każde miejsce... w żadnym jednak go nie wyczuwał. Nie był w stanie znaleźć nawet skrawka informacji potwierdzających jego istnienie, potwierdzających, że on jednak istnieje i gdzieś czeka na niego...

Jego poszukiwania ostatecznie przywiodły go tu. W miejsce opuszczone przez ludzi i jak przez Boga, by móc zapłakać nad własnym losem. Gdy łzy wypływały spokojnymi strumieniami z jego oczu, a jego serce zaczęło powoli przemieniać się w głaz, by móc zakończyć wreszcie ten straszny ból, pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł coś. Poczuł radość, choć nie był pewny co ją wywołało. Poczuł obecność... Obecność jego obiecanego...

Mężczyzna wstał z głazu, na który opadł porażony bólem i tęsknotą, lecz nie zauważył nikogo. Za nim, na południu rozciągały się nieskończone połacie bardzo starego lasu, a przed nim stał, w oddali niewielki dom. Jak podejrzewał mugolski. Nie był w stanie pojąć jak mógł wyczuć swoją bratnią duszę kiedy jej przy nim nie było. Jeszcze raz rzewnie zapłakał, opadając ponownie na głaz, z którego ledwo zdążył się podnieść. Targały nim różne, sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony nadal czuł nadzieję, ponieważ oto pierwszy raz w swoim długim, jak uważał, życiu poczuł swojego obiecanego, a drugiej jednak jego ból wzmógł się jedynie powodując, że dziura, która powstała w jego sercu po latach samotności zaczęła boleśnie krwawić.

Tom, załzawionymi oczami, spojrzał na niebo, poprzez gęste gałęzie i liście drzewa, pod którym siedział. Ujrzał, lekko rozmazany przez łzy, skrawek jasnego nieba nieskażonego żadną nawet najmniejszą chmurką. Po chwili, kątem oka, wydało mu się, że zauważył pojawiającą się obok niego na skale sylwetkę mężczyzny. Szybko obrócił się w tamtą stronę.

Nie potrafił uwierzyć w to co widzi. Oto obok niego, na tym samym kamieniu co on, siedział mężczyzna, bardzo zbliżony wiekiem do niego, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Niesamowite, szmaragdowe oczy wpatrywały się prosto w niego, chłonąc sobą całą jego postać, a czarne włosy mężczyzny falowały lekko na wietrze.

Delikatnym, powolnym ruchem przysunął się do Toma. Nie czekając na jego zgodę złożył na ustach Toma delikatny, niczym muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla pocałunek. Dłonią zaczął powoli, metodycznie ścierać łzy z policzków mężczyzny, szepcąc przy tym cały czas uspokajające słowa. Tom czuł jak miłość i radość rozsadza go niemalże od środka... lecz gdy ponownie ich oczy się ze sobą spotkały coś się zmieniło.

Tom nie potrafił tego nazwać. To było jak obca siła, przejmująca władzę nad jego myślami, nad jego ciałem, nad jego uczuciami, nad nim całym. Coś niebezpiecznie szumiało mu w myślach, sprawiając, że nie był w stanie na niczym się skupić. Dotyk mężczyzny nagle, z kojącego i wyczekiwanego stał się dla niego obrzydliwy, a sama postać mężczyzny zdawała mu się najstraszniejszym potworem, jego koszmarem sennym, a nie widzianym jeszcze przed chwilą cudownym, wymarzonym ideałem.

Nie wiedział jaka siła zmusza go do tego, lecz drżącą dłonią uniósł swoją różdżkę, nie pamiętając kiedy wyjął ją z kieszeni, po czym przez zaciśnięte gardło, czując jak wypowiadane przez niego samego słowa dławią go i duszą. Jakby były wyrywane z niego przez nieznaną mu siłę, która zdominowała całe jego istnienie, przejmując nad nim władzę.

Mężczyzna widział zmiany zachodzące w Tomie, jak jego twarz z rozmarzonej zmienia się w obrzydzoną, jak jego dłonie drżą sięgając do różdżki, jednak nic nie zrobił. Nie cofnął się, nadal trzymał go w swoich ramionach, jakby wiedział co ma nadejść, jakby był na to już gotowy...

\- Avada Kedavra.

Powiedział Tom. Cicho, niczym szept wiatru, który sprowadził na najbliższą mu osobę najstraszniejszą z możliwych zawieruchę. Śmierć zabrała mężczyznę bardzo szybko i cicho. Riddle nie poczuł nawet w którym momencie dusza opuściła jego ciało. Ramiona mężczyzny nieco poluźniły uścisk, w którym tulił Toma, jednak nie puścił go. Jego ciało, choć bez kontrolującej je duszy nadal pozostało silne.

Do Marvolo dopiero po chwili dotarło to co zrobił. Z jego oczu cały czas płynęły łzy, przez co nie zauważył momentu, w którym niewielki fragment jego duszy oderwał się od całości podążając w stronę pozbawionego przez niego chwilę wcześniej życia mężczyzny. Tom zacisnął dłoń na zimnych już palcach obiecanego mu mężczyzny, którego imienia nie zdążył nawet poznać. W dłoni mężczyzny znalazł maleńką rzecz. Ziarenko. Jedno maleńkie ziarenko. Tom zapłakał ponownie, nie rozumiejąc co się stało. Łzy skapywały na ziarenko w jego dłoniach.

Gdy po wielu godzinach, a może i dniach, Tom wyplątał się z otaczających go szczelnie ramion mężczyzny, zapłakał nad nim jeszcze raz, spoglądając na leżące teraz u podnóża drzewa ciało jego Bratniej Duszy. Nie potrafił go zostawić. Czuł, że musiał opłakać jedyną osobę, którą kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie pokochać. Nie liczył czasu. Przestał mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie w chwili gdy oczy tego mężczyzny przestały spoglądać w jego własne...

Odchodząc, Riddle, nie zwrócił uwagi na niewielki pęd, wypuszczany przez ziarenko...

~~~Harry~~~

Szybkim krokiem zbiegł po schodach, niemalże się na nich nie potykając, prowadzących do bocznych drzwi z posiadłości Blacków. Wybiegając, trzasnął nimi, na tyle mocno, że szyby w pobliskich oknach zadrżały niebezpiecznie.

Harry był zły, rozdrażniony i zawiedziony w jednym momencie. Nie potrafił tego pojąć... Nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego, mężczyzna, którego uważał za ojca, nie potrafił mu wytłumaczyć tak prostej, według wszystkich otaczających go osób, rzeczy. Harry nie potrafił tego pojąć... Bardziej niż niewiedza, bolała go jednak reakcja Syriusza. Był tak bezsensownie spokojny, gdy odprawiał go ze swojego gabinetu. Jego zimny wzrok nadal palił chłopca w kark, pomimo że już dawno był poza jego zasięgiem. Harry nie potrafił tego pojąć... Emocje, które nim szargały, a których w większości nie potrafił sam zrozumieć i sklasyfikować, wcale nie pomagały mu w przeanalizowaniu tego, co zdarzyło się przed chwilą. Czuł, że coś w reakcji Syriusza było mocno podejrzanego, jednak nie był w stanie wystarczająco mocno się skupić, by wyizolować tę jedną reakcję mężczyzny.

Zatrzymał się nagle. W jego umyśle, niczym w zwolnionym tempie odtworzyło się całe spotkanie. Patrzył uważnie, próbując znaleźć to, czego nie widział wcześniej. Wiedział, że potrafi to zrobić, dlatego szukał głębiej i głębiej, aż do niego dotarło. To, co uznał za zniecierpliwienie lub rozdrażnienie, emocja, która przemknęła przez twarz Syriusza jedynie przez sekundę, wcale nie była tym, za co ją uznał. Współczucie... Zrozumienie tego wcale nie przyniosło mu ukojenia, którego teraz potrzebował. Rozdrażniło go to jedynie jeszcze bardziej.

Świadomość, że mężczyzna... jego ojciec chrzestny, nie chce mu pomóc, powiedzieć co wie, wytłumaczyć mu, a zamiast tego po prostu w milczeniu woli obserwować go i współczuć mu. Bolał go to, bardziej niż byłby w stanie przyznać przed kimkolwiek... nawet sobą samym. Syriusz był dla niego wszystkim. Ojcem, przyjacielem, opiekunem oraz kompanem. To on zaopiekował się nim, po tym, jak jego rodzice zginęli przeklętego 31 października. To Syriusz był przy nim, gdy się uczył. To on opatrywał go, gdy zrobił sobie krzywdę. To on, pod nieobecność Remusa, wsadził go na miotłę i pokazywał gwiazdy, z takiej odległości, na jaką nie pozwalała żadna wieża ich domu... Dlatego bolało go to bardziej niż gdyby dotyczyło to kogokolwiek innego. Dzielili ze sobą tak wiele sekretów, że... Harry był w stanie przyznać, że Syriusz był jego pierwszym przyjacielem.

Nie wiedział kiedy, jego nogi same poniosły go w jedyne miejsce, gdzie był w stanie się uspokoić. Nieco ponad kilometr od ich domu idąc wciąż jasnozielonym trawnikiem, którym opiekowały się od lat ich skrzaty, zaczynał się piękny stary las. Na kraju lasu, przy wielkim kamieniu rósł najpiękniejszy, przynajmniej jak dla Harry'ego, krzew białych róż. Każdy kwiat był, durzy, o wielu, idealnie takich samych płatkach. Cały krzew rósł w tym miejscu od lat, oplatając się wokół okolicznego drzewa oraz kamienia. Harry dobrze pamiętał pierwszy raz, gdy udało mu się uciec Syriuszowi i odszukać zupełnie przypadkiem ten magiczny krzew. Choć był wtedy dzieckiem, to wspomnienie zajmowało w jego umyśle specjalne miejsce i pielęgnował je z radością, za każdym razem, gdy powracał do krzewu... jak do dobrego przyjaciela... Niekiedy czuł się przy nim nawet bardziej jak w domu niż w dworze Blacków, w którym mieszkał.

Stając przy jednym z najbardziej odstających i wychylających się w tym momencie do słońca pąków kwiatu, Harry ponownie przywołał w umyśle wspomnienie jego pierwszego spotkania z krzewem. Był wtedy zdecydowanie mniejszy, ale wcale nie mniej imponujący i przyciągający.

Pamiętał, jak uciekł z dworu... nie był pewny dlaczego, jednak nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Pamiętał, jak biegł przed siebie, bez płaszcza ani ciepłych butów, a na ziemi leżała już cienka warstwa śniegu. Jego wspomnienie początkowo było zamazane przez łzy, które płynęły z jego oczu, niczym woda z wodospadu, po czym spływały po jego zmarzniętych, niezdrowo zarumienionych policzkach, parząc skórę i sprawiając, że z bólu z jego oczu wypływały kolejne słone i wielkie łzy. Pamiętał, jak nie mogąc już złapać oddechu, zatrzymał się nagle, opadając na ośnieżony kamień, mocząc sobie przez zalegający na nim śnieg swoje cienkie ubranie. Nie był do końca pewny, ile czasu zajęło mu uspokojenie się, jednak pamiętał, że pierwszym co zobaczył, gdy otworzył załzawione oczy, po otarciu ich nieco wierzchem dłoni, by odzyskać, chociaż częściowo ostrość widzenia, był biały kwiat, który wisiał w powietrzu niecałe centymetry od jego twarzy. Przestraszył się go wtedy, zwłaszcza gdy wiatr sprawił, że ten poruszył się delikatnie, ocierając się o jego policzek. Odskoczył od kwiatu, spadając tym samym z głazu. Wytarzał się przez to cały w śniegu, jednak nie miało to dla niego w tamtym momencie znaczenia. Oto bowiem znalazł piękną, kwitnącą różę, choć w całym ogrodzie przed jego domem sterczały jedynie łyse patyki. Żaden inny kwiat nie kwitnął ani nie roztaczał wokół siebie tak pięknej uspokajającej woni.

Delikatny wiatr, na policzku, wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Wyrwany ze wspomnień wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, ciesząc się, że może ponownie poczuć tę cudowną woń, za którą tęsknił od tak dawna. Przez szkołę nie był w stanie przebywać przy nim cały czas, choć pragnął tego jak niczego innego, z głębi serca. Kochał przesiadywać przy nim, pozwalać by wszystkie nagromadzone w nim uczucia znajdowały ujście, pozwalając im z niego wypłynąć niczym fale na wzburzonym morzu.

Opadł ciężko, na kamień zamykając oczy z przyjemności. Promienie słońca delikatnie ogrzewały jego skórę, pozwalając mu się wyciszyć i czerpać jeszcze więcej przyjemności i spokoju z krzewu. Ramiona krzewu szybko znalazły się obok jego twarzy, poruszając się powoli, zwijając oraz rozprostowując, przesuwając się centymetr po centymetrze, by w końcu być w stanie dotknąć delikatnie włosów chłopca. Harry, nie otwierając oczu, uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Po latach zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do tego, że krzew był w jakiś niezrozumiały dla niego sposób magiczny. Czuł się przy nim lepiej niż przy jakiejkolwiek innej żywej istocie, nawet własnych przyjaciołach.

Pozwolił swoim myślą płynąć powoli, bezładnie, nie kontrolując ich w ogóle. Nie kontrolował nawet tego, gdy z jego ust zaczęły ulatywać słowa. Mówił o wszystkim, o tym, co go dręczyło, o tym, co działo się w jego głowie... o wszystkim.

\- Nie rozumiem go... uważa, że wie wszystko i prosi, żebym przychodził do niego, gdy czegoś nie będę rozumiał, a teraz... teraz mówi, że nie powinienem się tym interesować... ale ja chce wiedzieć! To dla mnie ważne... choć nie do końca wiem dlaczego, to jest dla mnie ważne... czuję to...

Wyrzucił z siebie szybko, powierzając wszystkie swoje smutki i lęki krzewowi. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale od zawsze czuł, że on jako jedyny, zawsze go zrozumie. Czuł się również, o wiele bezpieczniej powierzając swoje sekrety jemu, a nie nikomu innemu, ponieważ nie mógł nikomu o tym opowiedzieć.

Harry westchnął rozdrażniony, przypominając sobie, dlaczego nienawidził ludzi. Wszyscy, nawet chłopcy, z którymi dzielił pokój, byli tacy sami. W jednej chwili go kochali i zachwalali jego decyzje, mówiąc jak bardzo, są innowacyjne i jak wiele są w stanie zmienić w ich społeczeństwie, a w następnej chcieli go zlinczować. Nie potrafił za nimi nadążyć i bał się, że któregoś dnia zrobi coś, przez co skończy na zawsze zamknięty w Azkabanie lub Nurmengardzie, bez możliwości odnalezienia... jego obiecanego.

Tak... to bolało Harry'ego najbardziej. Pomimo swojego wieku 16 lat, czyli wieku, w którym większość czarodziejów odnajdywała swoje bratnie dusze, on nie był w stanie wyczuć nawet najmniejszego pasma przyciągania do swojego obiecanego. Wszyscy jego koledzy z roku bardzo szybko odnajdywali swoje bratnie dusze, ale on nie... żadna z pięknych dziewczyn, które nie posiadały jeszcze swoich obiecanych, które się do niego zalotnie uśmiechały nie były w stanie wzbudzić w nim nawet najmniejszego zainteresowania. Nawet chłopcy, których ciała zdecydowanie bardziej odpowiadały jego upodobaniom, nie byli wystarczający, by jego serce zabiło szybciej. Harry od lat marzył o momencie, w którym spotka tego jedynego, którego będzie mógł kochać i bez lęku otworzyć przed nim swoje serce. Ze śmiechem przyznawał przed samym sobą, że byłby szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli byłby to Malfoy albo Snape. Choć traktował Draco jak brata, był w stanie przyznać, że mógłby go pokochać... jeśli tylko to byłby on. Byłby w stanie to zrobić, ponieważ wiedziałby w końcu, że jest na świecie ktoś stworzony w stu procentach dla niego... jednak nikogo takiego nie było.

Z jego zamkniętego oka wypłynęła powoli pojedyncza, niewielka łza, spływając na kamień, a tam znikając po chwili przez okrutne promienie słońca, które paliły tego dnia, sprawiając, że przebywanie w słońcu było przyjemne, jednak po dłuższym czasie również niebezpieczne. Potrząsnął energicznie głową, próbując wyrzucić z niej wszystkie pesymistyczne myśli i znów powrócił myślami do ważniejszych, jego zdaniem spraw.

Przed jego oczami szybko pojawił się obraz odnalezionego niedawno, w najciemniejszych zakamarkach Hogwarckiej biblioteki, tajemniczy dziennik należący do niejakiego TMR. Harry nie był pewny, kim ta osoba była, ani co przeszła jednak od pierwszej chwili, gdy tylko sięgnął po niewielki czarny dziennik, poczuł nić przywiązania do tajemniczego mężczyzny. Opisywał w nim swoje długie i bolesne poszukiwania obiecanego. Z brutalną dokładnością opisywał wszystkie zmiany, jakie w nim zachodziły wraz z każdym kolejnym rokiem samotności. Książki, z jakimi spotkał się do tej pory, pisały tylko o tym, że faktycznie pozostawieni, lub jak nazywały ich inne źródła, samotni odczuwali tęsknotę oraz ból związany z brakiem bratniej duszy, jednak zawsze zwracali w nich większą uwagę na radość i uczucie pełności, gdy już odnajdzie się obiecanego, niż nad tym, co działo się z tymi, którym się to jednak nie udało... a wraz z latami było takich przypadków coraz więcej...

Właśnie dlatego z tak wielkim zaangażowaniem Harry czytał jego dziennik, spisując i katalogując objawy oraz próbując je porównywać do własnych. Był niesamowicie zaintrygowany również tym, że mężczyźnie po latach tułaczki i bólu, w końcu udało się odnaleźć swojego obiecanego. Tu. W tym miejscu, w którym teraz siedział. Na skraju Mrocznego lasu. Przed siedzibą rodu Black...

Nie był w stanie pojąć do końca, jak to się stało. Z wypiekami na twarzy przeglądał listę miejsc, które odwiedził tajemniczy TMR, był w stanie potwierdzić, że mężczyzna przemierzył cały świat w poszukiwaniu obiecanego, a jednak spotkał go tu. W miejscu, w którym Harry kochał spędzać czas, które uznawał za swój własny mały raj. Raj, w którym i on chciał spotkać swojego obiecanego...

Niekiedy Harry zamykał oczy i pogrążał się w marzeniach. Marzył, że i on spotka swojego obiecanego tak samo, jak jego jedyny... wzór? Chłopak nie był do końca pewny, kim dla niego był TMR, jednak czuł z nim dziwną więź, której natury nie był w stanie opisać. Próbował odszukać go, by móc zaczerpnąć informacji na najbardziej interesujący go temat z według Harry'ego, najbardziej wiarygodnego i najbliższego jemu samemu, źródła. Nie udało mu się to jednak. Wszystkie informacje, jakie udało mu się znaleźć o tajemniczym TMR, prowadziły go do jednego zdarzenia, jednej nocy, która całkowicie zmieniła jego życie.

Do nocy 31 października... do momentu, w którym Voldermot, już nie TMR, przybył do jego domu i mordując jego rodziców, naznaczył go jako równego sobie...

~~~Harry~~~

Gdy udało mu się odszukać całe sterty starych listów napisanych wprawną ręką Toma, był na tyle zaabsorbowany ich przeglądaniem, że nie zauważał nawet upływu czasu. Nie wiedział, kiedy minęły jego wakacje ani jak udało mu się przetrwać cały rok szkolny. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzał na wypisywaniu, notowaniu i odszukiwaniu ukrytych, niewielkich fragmentów informacji, którymi mężczyzna dzielił się ze swoimi... przyjaciółmi. Był tym zafascynowany. Sposób, w jaki mężczyzna dzielił informacje, jak manipulował innymi, udzielając im jedynie fragmentów, odpowiednich do uwarunkowania swoich próśb i oczekiwań, nigdy nie odkrywając jednak wszystkich kart, był wręcz uzależniający. Harry potrafił godzinami przesiadywać w pokoju i czytać po raz setny ten sam list, czując, że to, co widzi, nie jest wszystkim, co znajduje się na papierze.

Ani przez sekundę nie żałował tego, że by zdobyć większość z listów, nad którymi aktualnie pracował w pocie czoła, musiał złożyć wiele obietnic nie do końca zaprzyjaźnionym rodom oraz oddać kilka cennych artefaktów ze skarbca rodowego. Nie żałował jednak żadnej z tych rzeczy. Wiedział bowiem, że dzięki tym listom, każdemu z nich z osobna, jak i wszystkich ich razem, jest o krok bliżej zrozumienia tego, kim był i dlaczego robił to, co robił... Voldemort... Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Wszystkie ważne, według niego, fakty przepisywał i przepisywał, aż udało mu się odnaleźć w tym wszystkim sens. Gdy udało mu się odkryć to, czego nikt inny nie był w stanie odnaleźć na starych pergaminach, zrozumiał wszystko... Wszystkie fragmenty układanki nagle zaczęły do siebie pasować. Nagle dziwnie wrzucane przez mężczyznę zwroty w listach okazał się dla niego jak najbardziej prawidłowe i rzucające na wszystkie inne niewiadome tyle światła, że był w stanie odszyfrować je w ciągu sekundy. Siedząc nad notatkami, nie był w stanie zrozumieć jak mógł pominąć coś tak ważnego, coś tak oczywistego... Tom Marvolo Riddle... Voldemort był jego bratnią duszą, jego obiecanym, jego świetlistą duszą, która miała wskazywać mu kierunek podczas najciemniejszej nocy pełnej lęku i zwątpienia. Tom był jego, tak jak Harry był Toma.

W pierwszej chwili, gdy to do niego dotarło, Harry nie był w stanie się uspokoić. Jednocześnie ogarnęło go niepomierne szczęście, strach, złość i rezygnacja. Riddle był martwy, niemalże tak samo długo, jak Harry był żywy. Czuł, że złośliwy los postanowił z nich zakpić. Tom cierpiał przez wiele lat, nie będąc w stanie odnaleźć spokoju bez swojego obiecanego, po czym zginął, gdy ten się urodził, pozostawiając go by i ten cierpiał przez wszystkie lata swojego życia...

Nie potrafił tak tego zostawić. Harry chciał cofnąć się w czasie i odszukać Toma, w czasach jego młodości, gdy tylko odkrył, kim był jego obiecany. Wtedy jednak natknął się na jeszcze jedną księgę, której nigdy wcześniej nie rozważał lektury. Klątwy rodowe wydawały mu się bajkami opowiadanymi czysto krwistym głupcom, by ich rodzice byli pewni, że ich dzieci nigdy nawet nie rozważą ślubu z mugolakiem czy mugolem. Gdy zaczął ją jednak czytać, odkrył coś, co... tłumaczył los Toma.

Według księgi, jak i kilkunastu innych, w których Harry sprawdził prawdziwość podania i zgodność tłumaczenia, na ród Slytcherina, w tym również na Harry'ego przez dalekie pokrewieństwo, została rzucona klątwa. Jej autorką była, zakochana w Salazarze, Rovena. W tłumaczeniach pojawiały się rozbieżności, jedne mówiły, że Salazar wzgardził uczuciami Roveny, podążając za swoim obiecanym, którego odnalazł we własnym bracie, inne księgi mówiły, że to Rovena odnalazła obiecanego w bracie Salazara, którego i on skrycie kochał, po czym w akcie destrukcyjnej miłości poderżnął mu gardło, by ten nie mógł odwzajemnić, uczuć Roveny... Niezależnie od powodu, Rovena rzuciła bardzo potężną klątwę na cały ród, niezależnie od mocy powiązania z krwią Slytcherina, każdy w kogo żyłach płynęła jej, choć kropla podlegał jej mocy. Klątwa ta miała za zadanie zmusić każdego Slytcherina, którego obiecany okazał się w jakimkolwiek stopniu dzielić z nim krew, do pozbawienia go życia. Harry nie znalazł nigdzie informacji o tym, w jaki sposób klątwa miała się objawiać, jednak odnalzł informacje, że to ten, który posiadał w sobie więcej krwi i magii Salazara, był tym, który miał pozbawić swoją bratnią duszę życia, by przez wszystkie lata swojego życia móc pokutować za wyrządzone zło i cierpieć, tak jak cierpiała autorka klątwy.

Gdy Harry to odkrył i potwierdził przy użyciu kilku wiekowych czarodziei, którzy mogli jeszcze mu opowiedzieć o ostatniej silnej gałęzi rodu Slytcherina, zrozumiał, że była tylko jedna rzecz, którą mógł zrobić. Zaplanował wszystko, choć na samą myśl o tym łzy płynęły z jego oczu, tak samo, jak płynęły, gdy Syriusz dowiedział się o tajemnym miejscu, do którego uciekał i zniszczył je. Chłopak wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie śmiertelnej pożogi, którą mężczyzna potraktował krzew, niszcząc przy okazji pół Mrocznego Lasu i otrzymując milionową grzywnę od Ministerstwa. Nic jednak nie było w stanie zwrócić mu jego... przyjaciela.

Otrząsnął się z mrocznych wspomnień, ocierając wierzchem dłoni, ponownie mokre od łez, policzki. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na rozłożone w całym jego pokoju notatki oraz mapy. Wiedział, że nie będzie odwrotu, dlatego bardzo dobrze się przygotował. Zdecydował i nic nie było w stanie zmienić jego zdania. Ostatni raz spojrzał na zdjęcie, skopiowane z kronik rocznika Toma. Młodzieniec stał na nim sam, a za nim rozpościerały się mroczne cienie Zakazanego Lasu. Wyglądał na nim tak młodo i pięknie, że Harry na zawsze chciał zatrzymać taki obraz Riddle'a w swoim umyśle.

Szybko opuścił dom, wmawiając Syriuszowi, że musi pilnie skoczyć po coś na Pokątną. Czuł, że mężczyzna mu nie wierzy, ale po tym, jak zniszczył jego krzew, ani razu nie rozmawiali ze sobą dłużej niż konieczne formułki. Mężczyzna przestał być dla niego tym, kim myślał wcześniej, że był. Nie był już jego ojcem... był obcym, w którego domu mieszkał do siedemnastych urodzin... które były właśnie tego dnia. Tego dnia, postanowił oddać wszystko dla ego, którego jako jedynego byłby w stanie kochać...

Okręcając się wokół własnej osi, aportował się do Doliny Godryka, szybkim krokiem ruszając w stronę zgliszczy budynku, w którym kiedyś mieszkali jego rodzice... w którym on kiedyś mieszkał. Nie wiedział, co czuł, przekraczając nadal aktywne bariery ochronne. Niemalże czuł, że nikt nigdy nie przekroczył progu tego domu. Nie po tym, jak aurorzy wyciągnęli z niego zwłoki jego rodziców. Nie po tym, jak całe miejsce zaczęło być uważane za miejsce kultu...

Wchodząc po trzeszczących pod jego stopami deskach i kierując się na piętro, zupełnie ignorując starą, niemalże brązową, plamę krwi u ich postawy. Szybkim krokiem przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie, by jak najszybciej być w miejscu, w którym powinien... nie, on musiał się tam znaleźć. W jego dziecięcym pokoiku... na podłodze, wokół niego, nadal leżały zniszczone zębem czasu zabawki oraz meble.

Harry czuł się obco w pomieszczeniu, w którym spędził pierwszy rok swojego życia. Nie czuł, jakby tu należał. W całym pomieszczeniu nie był w stanie wyczuć ani odrobinki magii tak wszechobecnej w jego aktualnym pokoju... Przerażało go to. Nawet pokój w Hogwarcie zdawał się być bardziej przepełniony jego jestestwem niż ten pokoik... który był początkiem jego historii. Nagle ogarnął go chłód. Choć nie wiedział, skąd pochodził, to czuł jak, przenika go całego. Czuł jakby jego życie... jakby nagle zdał sobie sprawę z ogromnej czarnej dziury, na którą wcześniej nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi. Teraz przyciągała jego wzrok niczym jarzący się punkt. Zawsze czuł, że czegoś mu brakowało, że coś jest z nim, z jego historią, nie w porządku i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, czym to było. On nigdy nie poznał swojego początku... Pierwszym co pamiętał, były jego czwarte urodziny... Nie wiedział co się z nim działo przed tym momentem, a nikt z jego „rodziny" nigdy nie opowiadał mu o jego wczesnym dzieciństwie, nawet w żartach...

Harry zagryzł wargę, by powstrzymać ponownie wstrząsający nim szloch, tak mocno, że po jego brodzie spłynęła szkarłatna kropla krwi. Starł ją nerwowym ruchem, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to, że biały mankiet jego koszuli szybko zyskał nową barwę... szkarłat krwi wyglądał pięknie na białej tkaninie. Odrzucając od siebie wszystkie myśli, postanawiając, że zajmie się tym później, gdy już będzie w odpowiednim momencie. Wyjął spod koszuli złoty naszyjnik o wielu pierścieniach okalających niewielką szklaną klepsydrę z jaśniejącym złotymi refleksami piasku zamkniętym wewnątrz niej. Szybkim ruchem zaczął przekręcać pierścienie, licząc je spokojnie w myślach. Zmieniacz czasu... ostatnia rzecz, która została mu po rodzicach... ostatnia, którą zabrał z czeluści Gringotta przed wyruszeniem w tą podróż.

Ostatni raz przekręcił złote pierścienie, ozdobione słowami w nieznanym mu runicznym języku, pozwalając by magia, porwała go do idealnego miejsca w czasie...

Jedno mrugnięcie oczami później był już na miejscu. Z całą pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że spoglądał na człowieka, którego szukał. Stał tam, w czarnej, obszernej szacie ukrywając swoje ramiona pod jej obszernymi rękawami oraz twarz w jej kapturze. Nie był w stanie ujrzeć ani skrawka jego ciała. Stał z boku, spoglądając na prawą część ciała mężczyzny. Celował swoją różdżką, bliźniaczką tej, którą Harry miał przy sobie. Bezbłędnie zauważył moment, gdy mężczyzna go wyczuł. Sam czuł magię Toma. Pełną bólu, tęsknoty i wszechogarniającej potrzeby. Harry nie krył tego, jak bardzo bolały go emocje Riddle'a. Czuł je jako swój własny, fizyczny ból. Jego własna magia szybko poderwała się do tańca z tą należącą do jego bratniej duszy. Gdy Voldemort odwrócił się w jego stronę, sprawiając, że jego szaty zafalowały wokół niego, niczym suknia tancerki, Harry był w końcu zobaczyć jego twarz i spojrzeć w jego oczy.

Mroczne spojrzenie krwistoczerwonych oczu wcale nie zniechęciło Potter'a. Uśmiechnął się do niego jedynie, powoli zbliżając się. Gdy tylko ich oczy się spotkały, oboje wiedzieli. Wiedzieli, a właściwie bardziej czuli, całym swoim istnieniem, że oto jest ten, którego od zawsze poszukiwali.

\- Ty...

Wyszeptał cicho Tom, unosząc dłoń do twarzy młodzieńca, a jego głos był dla Potera najsłodszą nutą, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał. Riddle nie odważył się dotknąć Harry'ego. Przejechał jedynie delikatnie, opuszkami palców, po jego policzku, na co młodszy uśmiechnął się delikatnie, unosząc własną dłoń i kładąc ja na twarzy mężczyzny. Delikatna, pergaminowo biała, skóra obiecanego była dla niego najcudowniejszym materiałem na świecie. Nie czekając na nic, wiedząc, że ich czas jest bardzo ograniczony, zanim klątwa nie przejmie władzy nad Tomem, złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

\- W porządku Tom...

Wszeptał niecały centymetr od ust mężczyzny, nadal delikatnie muskając jego usta własnymi. Cały czas spoglądał w piękne oczy mężczyzny. Cieszył się każdą sekundą, czerpiąc z nich, jak najwięcej mógł. Chciał już na zawsze zapamiętać to uczucie. Tę obecność. To uczucie pełności...

\- Jestem tu... już wszystko w porządku. Uwolnię cię. Będziesz wolny od tego bólu...

Powiedział cicho, pozwalając mężczyźnie, zamknąć się na kilka krótkich sekund w swoich objęciach. Czuł, jak całym ciałem Toma wstrząsa szloch. Był niemalże w stanie poczuć unoszącą się wokół nich ulgę, jaką poczuł mężczyzna. Rozumiał go. Pierwszy raz w życiu był w stanie poczuć to, o czym pisały wszystkie przewertowane przez niego księgi. Perfekcyjne zespolenie rdzeni magicznych i duszy dwóch czarodziejów, pozwalająca im istnieć tylko razem. Czuł to i chciał pomóc Tomowi, był gotowy poświęcić siebie, swoje życie i wszystkie uczucia, by móc uwolnić tego mężczyznę od jego cierpienia. Mężczyznę, który był w stanie przeżyć ponad pół wieku z ogromną, wciąż krwawiącą i ponownie otwierającą się każdego dnia, raną na sercu.

\- Przepraszam...

Wyszeptał cicho, delikatnie odsuwając od siebie mężczyznę, składając pocałunek na jego odsłoniętym czole.

\- że przychodzę dopiero teraz.

Dokończył, wysuwając swoją różdżkę z kieszeni spodni. Powolnym ruchem, chcąc jak najbardziej odwlec moment, w którym musiałby powiedzieć dwa słowa, które zakończyłyby jego radość. Ponownie odnalazł spojrzeniem oczy Toma, dostrzegając w nich jedynie wielkie zaufanie i zrozumienie. Skinął lekko głową, widząc wahanie Harry'ego. Chłopak widział w oczach mężczyzny wszystkie uczucia, jakie kiedykolwiek chciał zobaczyć w oczach ukochanego. Czuł to wszystko i wiedział, że to, co robi... że jest to jednocześnie najgorsza i najlepsza z jego decyzji.

Wyszeptał cicho zaklęcie, pozwalając by ostateczny czar, który kończył wszystko, jedyny, jaki mógł uwolnić Toma szybko i bezboleśnie, dotarł do jego ciała. Wiedział, że Tom często używał tego czaru... choć naprawdę nie znał jego zastosowania. Avada nie była zaklęciem uśmiercającym, była czarem kończącym. Potrafiła zakończyć wszystko... życie... istnienie... wspomnienie... uczucie... Harry najbardziej na świecie chciał muc teraz uderzyć w siebie tym samym czarem, lecz nie mógł. Nie byłby w stanie zrobić tego Tomowi. Mężczyźnie, który przeżył... tak wiele z bólem, który on dopiero zaczął odczuwać. Ból, który mógł porównać jedynie do serca wyrywanego z piersi, ogarnął go w momencie, gdy szkarłatne oczy mężczyzny stały się nagle puste, po czym zaszły delikatną mgiełką matowiejąc i tracąc niesamowity blask, w który Harry z uwielbieniem wpatrywał się jeszcze przed sekundą. Ból z serca rozprzestrzenił się na całą jego klatkę piersiową, sprawiając, że jego płuca zapominały jak zaczerpnąć powietrze, gdy ciało Toma w jednej sekundzie straciło całą moc, opadając w ramiona Harry'ego, który ledwo dał radę je złapać. Powoli, nie zważając na walające się wokoło zabawki, ułożył go na podłodze, swojego dziecięcego pokoiku, pozwalając by z jego oczu, płynęły zły, zalewając całą jego twarz, rozmazując jego wzrok i sprawiając, że nie był w stanie nic zobaczyć.

Czuł, jak jego magia ostatni raz podrywa się, wędrując w stronę zamierającej i powoli znikającej magii Toma. Nie wiedział, co się działo, jednak po chwili poczuł, jak ciało mężczyzny, dotychczas kurczowo ściskane przez niego w swoich ramionach, znika, rozpadając się i rozsypując niczym stworzone z piasku. Załkał jeszcze głośniej, czując jak miłość jego życia, przesypuje mu się między palcami, tak samo, jak czas który dane im było spędzić razem...

Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział na podłodze, łkając. Dopiero gdy poczuł, jak ktoś przekracza bariery ochronne, biorące go, po śmierci Potter'ów, za właściciela domu, podniósł się z podłogi. Zamknął w jednej z dłoni niewielką ilość czarnego piasku, w który zamienił się Tom, po czym okręcił się wokół własnej osi, aportując się z Doliny Godryka, by ukryć się przed światem i muc jeszcze przez wiele miesięcy opłakiwać utraconą miłość...

~~~Harry~~~

Życie w czasach, do których się przeniósł, udawało się Harry'emu bez większych problemów. Bolał go brak niektórych ludzi lub to, że czas nie zdążył ich jeszcze ukształtować w takich, jakich on znał w swoich czasach, lecz bardzo chętnie przyglądał im się. Obserwował wszystkich, starając się znaleźć jakiś wzór w ich zachowaniach, tak jak nauczył go Tom, z dzienników i listów. Jednak najbardziej, przez wszystkie lata, jakie udało mu się spędzić w latach jego dzieciństwa, bolał go brak Toma.

Jego obecność i wszechogarniający spokój, jaki go ogarnął zaledwie przez sekundę, gdy byli razem towarzyszył mu zawsze, bez względu na to, gdzie był, ani co robił. Miłość do tego mężczyzny była dla Harry'ego niczym cierń w sercu, ale i plaster na niego...

Po śmierci Toma, Harry zamknął się na całe miesiące w kupionym na szybko mieszkaniu w mugolskim Londynie. Czuł się w nim źle, jednak nie chciał niczego innego. Czuł, że musi właściwie opłakać Toma, najlepiej w samotności, z dala od cieszących się i świętujących pokonanie czarnego pana czarodziejów. Przebywanie w otoczeniu mugoli pozwalało mu lepiej pamiętać dotyk magii Riddle'a, a pamiętanie o nim było tym, czego pragnął najbardziej na świecie. Nie opuszczał mieszkania przez bardzo długi czas, ciesząc się samotnością. Wciąż i wciąż odtwarzając w umyśle swoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie...

Nie mógł jednak pozostać w swojej samotni na zawsze. Jeszcze przed końcem stycznia postanowił wyruszyć tropem swojej młodszej wersji. Gdy to robił, nie podejrzewał, że wyląduje w mugolskim miasteczku, na obrzeżach Londynu. Początkowo nie potrafił zrozumieć, co robił w takim miejscu. Jego zdumienie szybko przerodziło się we wściekłość, kiedy siebie zobaczył. Małego, umorusanego chłopca siedzącego na progu jednego z domów. Chłopiec nie miał na sobie nic poza starym, wyglądającym na bardzo zniszczony, kocykiem. Policzki chłopca były niezdrowo zaczerwienione, a jego rączki niemalże już zszarzały od zimna. Harry nie czekał na nic. Na żaden znak od wszechświata, że ktoś jednak cały czas nad nim czuwa, jak przez te wszystkie lata wmawiał mu Dumbledore. Po prostu podbiegł do ledwo przytomnego szkraba, szybko otaczając go płaszczem, w który sam był ubrany, po czym rzucił na niego wszystkie znane mu zaklęcia ogrzewające, leczące oraz zapewniające bezpieczeństwo, a było ich niemało.

Gdy tylko udzielił mu pierwszej pomocy, chwycił go w ramiona, podnosząc z zimnego bruku. Przez okna domu był w stanie zobaczyć ludzi, którym został oddany pod opiekę. Ludzi, którzy mieli się nim opiekować. Ludzi, którzy wyrzucili go na mróz, niemalże nagiego... Harry szybko zerwał się z ziemi, ruszając w stronę najbliższego bezpiecznego punktu aporacyjnego, by móc zabrać chłopca jak najdalej od tego miejsca... Gdy tylko udało mu się odnaleźć takie miejsce, szybko przeniósł się do recepcji Magicznej Lecznicy.

Niemalże stracił nad sobą panowanie, gdy kilka minut po dotarciu do Munga ze swoją młodszą wersją, rzuciło się na niego dwóch aurorów i oskarżyło go o porwanie dziecka, spod opieki jego kochających i troskliwych opiekunów. Młodzi aurorzy mieli wielką ochotę, by odprowadzić go do Ministerstwa, z pewnością licząc na awans, za uratowanie Tego Harry'ego Potter'a, jednak nie udało im się to. Potter, pamiętając o zajęciach z eliksirów, na których zirytowany Snape, kazał im uwarzyć eliksir ujawniający pochodzenie, który zdradzał jedynie, jaki ma się status krwi oraz z jakiego rodu się pochodzi. Nie zdradzał on ani imienia poddawanego testowi, ani nic innego co mogłoby źle wpłynąć na przyszłość Harry'ego w tych czasach. Dlatego zażądał użycia na nim tego eliksiru. Oddał kroplę krwi, po czym po kilku sekundach wszyscy, którzy chcieli oskarżać Pottera, dostali niepodważalny dowód, na to, że pochodzi z rodu Potterów oraz opieka nad młodym Lordem należy do jego obowiązków.

Nikt nie był w stanie podważyć jego prawa do tego. Od wielu pokoleń bowiem było zapisane w wielu księgach, zawierających zasady stosowane wewnątrz rodów czystej krwi, by jakikolwiek potomek rodu, z głównej lub bocznej linii, niezależnie od statusu krwi, przejął opiekę nad dziedzicem głowy rodu. W tym przypadku, gdy przyszłą głową rodu był młody Harry Potter, Harry był jedynym, który mógł się nim zaopiekować.

Potter'owi naprawdę niewiele brakowało do wybuchu, a jego nerwy zostały wystawione na bardzo wielki test, gdy w Mungu zjawił się, kochający i oczywiście bardzo zatroskany ojciec chrzestny małego Harry'ego. Pierwszym co zrobił, po wejściu do Sali szpitalnej, było wyzwanie Pottera od obrzydliwych pół krwistych, którzy nie powinni zbliżać się do dziedzica Potterów. Do czystego, dziedzica Jamesa Pottera, który już niedługo odziedziczy wszystko, co powinno do niego należeć, od chwili narodzenia.

Harry'ego najbardziej zabolało to, że mężczyznę w ogóle nie obchodziło to, że chłopiec niemalże stracił władzę w obu dłoniach, że jego płuca ledwo dają radę dostarczać organizmowi odpowiednią ilość tlenu, ani nawet to, że dziecko było maltretowane przez mugoli. Obchodziło go jedynie to, że ten był spadkobiercą czysto krwistego rodu i nie mógł pozwolić, by ten wychowywał się z kimś pół krwi tak jak starszy Potter. Nie był w stanie się powstrzymać, gdy ten ponownie zaczął wygłaszać, o ile lepszym opiekunem dla Harry'ego będzie jego czysto krwisty ojciec chrzestny, niż marny pół krwisty nieznany Potter, i po prostu przyłożył Black'owi w twarz, wyrzucając go z sali, w której znajdował się mały. Gdy tam siedział, na bardzo niewygodnym krześle, przy swoim łóżku poczuł, że musi się sobą zająć, bo inaczej z pewnością nie uda mu się przeżyć nawet tego roku...

Przez to wydarzenie Harry opiekował się samym sobą, leżącym w szpitalu przez ponad dwa lata, podczas których lekarze przeprowadzali bardzo wiele różnych zabiegów na ciele i dłoniach chłopca walcząc o niego i próbując zwrócić mu pełnię sprawności w jak najkrótszym czasie, by nie musiał już dłużej cierpieć. Oglądając samego siebie walczącego z całych sił, by wziąć kolejny oddech przez zniszczone płuca, które przez bardzo długi czas musiały być leczone przez długotrwałe i bardzo niebezpieczne zapalenia, przed oczami niczym na spowolnionym filmie widział siebie samego, w wieku około dziesięciu lat z szarymi palcami i czerwonym uszami z odmrożenia. Siedział na łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym w Hogwarcie, nad nim pochylała się, co chwilę rzucając kolejne zaklęcia leczące pielęgniarka. Słyszał, jak mruczała do siebie półgłosem, że kolejne odmrożenia po tym, co miało miejsce w jego dzieciństwie, mogą doprowadzić do zupełnej utraty władzy w dłoniach.

Szybko wyrwał się ze wspomnień, odganiając je od siebie. Chciał, by nigdy nie wracały. By przeszłość została z dala od niego i nigdy już nie wracała... Ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem przypomniał sobie zdjęcie Toma, które nadal nosił przy sobie. Spróbował zostawić o jednak na razie w spokoju, skupiając myśli na innych rzeczach.

Najbardziej z całej zaistniałej sytuacji irytowała go jednak postawa Syriusza. Zaglądał niekiedy do dziecka, jednak po krótkiej rozmowie z lekarzem zawsze wychodził i nie wracał przez tygodnie, a mały Harry pozostawał jedynie w towarzystwie swojej starszej wersji, co i tak nie miało większego znaczenia, ponieważ większość czasu spędzał w śpiączce. Wielu lekarzy było pod wrażeniem, tego, jak bardzo mały Harry walczył. Mówili, że był dzielny jak prawdziwy gryfon, na co Potter kręcił jedynie z politowaniem głową, ponieważ nigdy nie został gryfem.

Potter z radością patrzył jak jego młodsze ja, powoli odzyskiwało siły, a magomedycy z zadowoleniem kiwali głowami i z całkowitą pewnością oznajmiali, że władza w rękach powinna wrócić w całości jeszcze przed końcem następnego roku. Ostrzegali jednak, że chłopiec będzie musiał na nie szczególnie uważać, przynajmniej przez kilka lat, dopóki jego magiczny rdzeń się nie aktywuje i magia chłopca nie zacznie ochraniać go sama z siebie. Nikt nie był jednak w stanie powiedzieć im jakie mogą być następstwa tak poważnych odmrożeń...

Starszy Harry z cichą furią obserwował, jak Syriusz zabiera go ze szpitala, obiecując mu pokój pełen zabawek, wielki ogród i magiczne stworzenia, z którymi będzie mógł się zaprzyjaźnić. Widział jak mężczyzna, na równi z Dumbledorem, robił wszystko by tylko odciągnąć spojrzenie dziecka od stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia Pottera, a musieli robić wiele, ponieważ spojrzenie dziecka ciągle wracało do najcichszego mężczyzny w pomieszczeniu, którego twarz widział zawsze, kiedy się budził. Dumbledore, Black, Lupin i kilku innych członków zakonu feniksa szybko otoczyło chłopca, wyprowadzając go z budynku i odstawiając całego i zdrowego do dworu Blacków.

Choć Harry wiedział, że nie mógł przez wszystkie lata swojego życia, obserwować swojego młodszego odpowiednika, to starał się zawsze być dla niego obecnym w momentach, gdy ten go potrzebował. Czuł, jakby to było właśnie to, co powinien zrobić...

Pewnego dnia, wiedziony dobrze znanym mu uczuciem potrzeby przeniósł się na skraj Mrocznego Lasu, gdzie szybko odszukał spojrzeniem swojego starego przyjaciela oraz leżący obok niego kamień, na którego szybko opadł. Na ten sam kamień, na którym siadał tak wiele razy w swoim życiu... ciesząc się tą chwilą, odwrócił twarz w stronę słońca, próbując złapać jeszcze, choć odrobinę jego promieni. Czuł, jak tańczyły w jego włosach. Czuł też dobrze znany zapach kwiatu róży, który pamiętał z dzieciństwa. Żaden inny kwiat nie uwalniał tak intensywnego i pięknego zapachu. Harry zaczerpnął głębszy oddech, napełniając swoje płuca cudownym zapachem. Czuł się jakby nagle wszystkie te lata przestały mieć znaczenie, jakby to wszystko wcale się nie wydarzyło, a on był jedynie dziesięcioletnim chłopcem siadającym na kamieniu i opowiadającym mu o wszystkim, co zraniło go lub zdenerwowało, a kwiat go słuchał... niczym najlepszy przyjaciel.

Biorąc kolejne głębokie oddechy, wspominał ponownie najszczęśliwszy moment jego życia. Chwilę, w której mógł spojrzeć w piękne oczy Toma, poczuć jego magię, posmakować jego ust... Łzy, które wstrzymywał od dwunastu lat, spłynęły nierównymi strumieniami po jego policzkach, mocząc kamień, na którym położył głowę, zjeżdżając resztą ciała na ziemię. Marzył, by głaz był ciałem Toma. By mógł go przytulić i ułożyć na nim wygodnie głowę. By mógł już na zawsze być przy nim... Po dłuższej chwili udało mu się uspokoić. Czuł kojącą moc jego przyjaciela-krzewu. Dziękował wszelkim istniejącym bóstwom, że przyszedł właśnie dziś w to miejsce. Czuł, że jeżeli jego tamy budowane latami pękłyby w domu, wypłakałby oczy, a następnie utopił się w swoich łzach...

By się podnieść, oparł się dłonią o kamień. Zdziwił się, czując coś niewielkiego pod palcami. Schwycił to między palce, chcąc się temu bliżej przyjrzeć.

Jego oczom ukazało się ziarenko, maleńkie czarne ziarenko. Spojrzał zdziwiony na różę. Nie rozumiał jak mógł znaleźć jej ziarenko, jeśli ta nigdy nie przekwitała... zdziwiony szybko zaczął przetrząsać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu przedmiotu, o którym zupełnie zapomniał przed latami. Znalazł go. Niewielki złoty znicz, w którego wnętrzu ukrył zmieniacz czasu. Otworzył go, pocierając znicz o swój łokieć, a na jego wyciągniętą dłoń opadł zmieniacz czasu. Mężczyzna nie zwrócił w ogóle uwagi na to, że magiczny przedmiot okręcił się kilka razy wokół własnej osi, zanim nie opadł na jego dłoń. Poczuł jedynie szarpnięcie oraz zafalowanie powietrza, zupełnie jak za pierwszym razem. Wystarczyło jedno mrugnięcie, by znalazł się w zupełnie innym czasie...

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

I ponownie czas znalazł się na początku opowieści. I ponownie jedynie ból i smutek, żal i samotność czekała na chłopców, którzy najbardziej na świecie pragnęli miłości... a świat wciąż chciał istnieć, a czas nie chciał być już dłużej zabawką w rękach dziecka...

Dlatego przewrotny los sprawił, że pewnego wieczoru, w pewną bardzo wietrzną noc 31 lipca, na świat nie przyszedł syn Jamesa Pottera. Tom, nadal poszukując obiecanego przez dziesięciolecia, niszczył każdy fragment ziemi, na którym postawił stopę. Nigdy nie odkrył klątwy, jaka na nim ciążyła. Nie znał miłości ani bólu, którego mógł doświadczyć, gdyby tylko udało mu się poznać swoją bratnią duszę. Jedynymi uczuciami towarzyszącymi mu podczas niszczenia świata, było uczucie odrzucenia i tęsknoty...  


End file.
